<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When two become one by Teppu_Corner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083046">When two become one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner'>Teppu_Corner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, The wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps, the title says it all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When two become one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfiction - When two become one<br/>Au - Téppu<br/>Pairing - Machida x Akaso<br/>Rating - Mật ngọt hoa hồng xanh</p><p>Secret love song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgy7vEje5-w...<br/>Canon in A - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XP3oYqFStrc...<br/>My Valentine - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMqIne65uHs...<br/>あなたが迷わずに - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MI2gtWzTZLI...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chiếp chiếp…</p><p>Tiếng chim hót lanh lảnh ngoài cửa sổ, ánh nắng ban mai len lỏi qua khung cửa sổ, tràn vào căn phòng rộng rãi, nhưng lại có vẻ chật trội vì chủ nhân căn phòng, vô tình, đặt mua một chiếc sofa ngoại cỡ.</p><p>“Ah… Lại quên không kéo rèm rồi!”</p><p>Ngoài trời, mùa thu đã dần cựa mình. Hơi thở mát mẻ của nàng thu làm dịu bớt đi phần nào bức nhiệt oi ả của mùa hè mãnh liệt. Giữ lại mảnh mặt trời sáng chói, điểm xuyết lên tấm áo màu xanh thiên thanh của trời cao.</p><p>Với tay lấy chiếc điện thoại bên tủ đầu giường, mới có 9h sáng. Ngày nghỉ hiếm hoi mà lâu lắm rồi cậu mới được tận hưởng. Cố gắng sắp xếp công việc dồn vào tháng 9, giờ cũng đã tháng 10 rồi. Cây cũng đã bắt đầu thay lá. Mặt đường như được trải một thảm lá cây rẻ quạt vàng ươm. Có lẽ, cậu cũng cần có một chút thời gian để thích ứng với mùa đông sắp tới.</p><p>Khi phòng ốc dần gọn gàng lại, cũng là lúc cậu tự pha cho mình một cốc cafe. Nhìn hai chiếc cốc đen trắng một cặp nằm ngay ngắn cạnh nhau trong tủ, nhất thời, cậu không muốn chia tách chúng ra khỏi nhau. Uống cafe nóng trong cốc thuỷ tinh có vẻ là một ý tưởng khá không hợp lý. Nhưng so với việc để một trong hai chiếc cốc nằm cô đơn trong tủ, thì cậu thà làm điều vô lý còn hơn là không để hai chiếc cốc gần nhau.</p><p>Đã hơn một tháng trời, cậu không gặp được anh. Cậu nhớ anh tới sắp phát điên rồi. Cũng đã gần 3 năm, từ khi cả hai xác định quan hệ với nhau. Việc họ hẹn hò, dường như chỉ là của hai người. Còn với thế giới xô bồ ngoài kia, anh và cậu, chỉ là đồng nghiệp từng đóng chung một bộ phim bình thường mà thôi.</p><p>Không thể nắm tay anh dạo phố, không thể đường đường chính chính picnic vào một ngày thời tiết đẹp ngoài công viên. Những chiếc hôn vụng trộm trên xe hơi, những cái ôm chóng vánh nơi khuất tầm những cặp mắt hiếu kỳ.</p><p>Đôi lúc, cậu thầm cảm ơn duyên phận đã khéo xoay vần, dẫn lối hai người đến với nhau từ một bộ phim. Nhưng rồi, lịch làm việc dày đặc của cả hai - cũng từ sức nóng lan toả của chính bộ phim ấy - mà tăng lên không ngừng. Không biết, đó là duyên phận trêu ngươi, hay đang thử thách tình cảm của cả hai nữa.</p><p>Nhưng có một điều cậu chắc chắn rằng. Cậu yêu anh, rất nhiều.</p><p>「We keep behind closed doors,<br/>
Everytime I see you I die a little more,<br/>
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls,<br/>
It’ll never be enough</p><p>It’s obivous you’re meant for me,<br/>
Every piece of you it just fits perfectly,<br/>
Every second, every thought, I’m in so deep<br/>
But I’ll never show it on my face」</p><p>Cậu đã từng hỏi quản lý của mình rằng, “nếu lúc nào cũng phải giấu giếm tình cảm của mình, không được thể hiện ra bên ngoài, thì có phải, rất buồn không?”</p><p>“Nếu sự che đậy đó, giúp tình cảm của hai người bền chặt hơn thì tại sao không làm như vậy nhỉ? Anh nghĩ, chỉ cần người đó, biết được Akaso thương người ta nhiều đến mức nào, và Akaso cũng vậy, biết rằng người ta cũng thương mình nhiều. Chẳng phải, tình cảm hai người dành cho nhau mới là quan trọng nhất, phải không? Với anh, anh chỉ cần Akaso hạnh phúc, là được rồi. Dù thế nào đi chăng nữa, cũng sẽ luôn có anh ở đây, ủng hộ em!”</p><p>Cậu mỉm cười nhẹ nhõm khi nghe được những lời bộc bạch của anh quản lý - một con người thật sự tốt tính và nhiệt tình. Cậu vẫn luôn thầm cảm ơn số phận run rủi anh thế nào mà lại đi đăng ký làm quản lý cho cậu.</p><p>+++</p><p>Đến quán cafe vào giữa trưa không phải là thói quen của cậu. Nhưng, sau khi tản bộ quanh chốn trung tâm hoa lệ, đôi chân mệt mỏi cần lắm một chỗ để nghỉ ngơi. Vô tình, cậu đi ngang qua một quán cafe nho nhỏ, nằm khuất đằng sau những ngôi nhà đầy màu sắc.</p><p>Quán cafe với màu nâu chủ đạo, lạc lõng nhưng cũng rất nổi bật. Hay, là vì cậu thấy, quán cafe này giống anh, theo một cách nào đó. Tĩnh lặng, an yên, ấm áp, như một mái ấm để trở về, nơi mà mình có thể gác lại những âu lo cuộc sống tấp nập ngoài kia.</p><p>Khoảng cách 4 tuổi, không ngắn, cũng không dài, nhưng vừa đủ, để có thể nhìn thấy rõ sự khác biệt về suy nghĩ giữa cậu và anh. Nhiều lúc, cậu tự hỏi, làm sao để bản thân có thể chín chắn thấu toàn mọi thứ như anh. Anh, từ lúc nào, đã trở thành hình mẫu trong lòng mà cậu luôn hướng đến. Có anh ở bên cạnh, cậu cảm thấy, mình đã tiến bộ, trưởng thành lên rất nhiều. Nhưng vẫn không đủ. Khoảng cách 4 năm, vẫn luôn ở đó. Sự khác biệt vô hình vẫn luôn ở đó.</p><p>Lang thang trong những suy nghĩ vẩn vơ, khung cảnh trước mặt chẳng lọt được vào mắt cậu một chút nào. Cậu không nhìn thấy được, một bóng người, vội vàng lướt qua.</p><p>Ting...</p><p>「自分が幸せかどうかは、自分で決めるしかないのよ」</p><p>“Bản thân có cảm thấy hạnh phúc hay không, điều đó, chỉ bản thân mới có thể quyết định” - Lại là một tin nhắn trong loạt ‘thỉnh thoảng gửi một câu động viên cho Akaso’ của Onozuka. Onozuka đã từng nói với cậu rằng “Hãy lựa chọn hạnh phúc”. Anh cũng đã từng nói “Hãy làm theo tiếng trái tim mình mách bảo”. Có lẽ, nghe theo lời chỉ dẫn của tiền bối, sẽ giúp cậu học hỏi được nhiều điều.</p><p>Và có lẽ, ở bên cạnh anh, là lựa chọn hạnh phúc nhất.</p><p>+++</p><p>Ring…</p><p>“Anh quản lý? Có chuyện gì thế ạ?”</p><p>“Akaso? Em có đang bận gì không? Anh vừa nhận được tin có buổi chụp quảng cáo gấp trong chiều nay…”</p><p>“Em đi được. Anh qua đón em nhé!? Em đang ở quán cafe Amore Mio!”</p><p>Không để anh quản lý kịp hỏi xem cậu có bận gì không, cậu đã nhận lời ngay lập tức. Nhanh tới mức, chính anh quản lý cũng phải ngỡ ngàng.</p><p>“Ừm, vậy anh qua giờ đây. Chờ anh 5 phút.”</p><p>Cậu leo lên xe, không quên cài dây an toàn. Liến thoắng hỏi quản lý chủ đề của buổi chụp hình là gì. Ít nhất thì, cậu cũng phải vào vai một chút chứ. Diễn viên, người mẫu chuyên nghiệp Akaso Eiji - đã bật mode làm việc rồi.</p><p>“Ừm… chủ đề à… Nói thế nào nhỉ, bên đó muốn giữ bí mật mới em. Họ chỉ nói với anh rằng, hãy giữ cho tinh thần em thoải mái nhất, để em có thể là chính mình. Có lẽ, họ thích sự tự nhiên của em đó.”</p><p>Sự tự nhiên ư? Cậu? Tự nhiên khi làm mẫu ảnh sao?</p><p>Từ khi nào, Akaso đã không thể cười tự nhiên trước ống kính máy ảnh nữa. Những lớp học diễn xuất, tạo dáng, những đêm mất ngủ, căng thẳng vì nghĩ rằng thể hiện của bản thân trước ống kính quá tệ. Những giọt nước mắt tuôn rơi từ áp lực đè nén không biết làm thế nào mới tốt. Tất cả những điều đó, đã tạo nên con người cậu, của hôm nay.</p><p>Cậu, giờ đây chỉ có thể là chính mình, khi ở cạnh anh. Chỉ có dưới ánh mắt của anh, từ góc nhìn của anh, cậu mới có thể là Akaso Mamoru hồn nhiên, tinh nghịch.</p><p>Vậy nên, bảo cậu cứ làm chính mình trong buổi chụp hình quảng cáo ư? “Tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức nhưng xin lỗi, nếu đó không phải là tôi”</p><p>Ánh mắt của người quản lý khẽ qua phản chiếu trên tấm kính chắn gió mà nhìn cậu. Không biết rằng liệu kế hoạch hôm nay, có diễn ra thành công không đây.</p><p>+++</p><p>Một toà nhà khá mới, có lẽ là mới được hoàn thiện. Có khi còn chưa đi vào sử dụng, mà vẫn đang trong quá trình nghiệm thu. Tất cả các bóng đèn được bật lên hết công suất. Cái ánh sáng áp bức này, có khác gì khi ở trên sân khấu đâu cơ chứ.</p><p>Khi vào tới phòng thay đồ, cậu khẽ nhíu mày khi nhìn thấy bộ quần áo treo trên mắc. Là một bộ suit 3 mảnh* màu trắng, cùng với áo sơ mi đen và đôi giày màu nâu. Khuôn mặt cậu dãn ra thành một ý cười nhẹ.</p><p>Sự trùng hợp gì đây, đây chẳng phải là hình mẫu bộ đồ trong tưởng tượng cậu muốn mặc trong đám cưới của chính mình sao?</p><p>(*) Suit 3 mảnh - gồm áo vest khoác ngoài, áo gile và quần tây.</p><p>Phần cổ và ngực màu đen của chiếc áo sơm mi lộ ra dưới lớp vải trắng của áo gile và áo vest. Đôi chân dài và thẳng, vừa vặn bên trong chiếc quần trắng muốt. Khéo chọn thật, bộ đồ này cũng giống như cậu vậy. Người ngoài nhìn vào thấy một màu trắng muốt, vừa đơn giản mà cũng vừa bí ẩn. Che dấu đi phần màu đen thanh cao, nội tâm phức tạp tới mức khó hiểu bên trong.</p><p>Anh quản lý hôm nay, đặc cách thay tạo mẫu tóc và tổ make up hoá trang cho cậu. Nói là hoá trang, nhưng cũng đâu cần làm gì nhiều, chỉ là để cho tóc gọn gàng, phù hợp với bộ quần áo trên người thôi mà.</p><p>Hành lang từ phòng thay đồ tới hội trường chụp ảnh không có bóng dáng một ai. Cậu nghĩ, chắc chỉ vì tính bảo mật của bộ ảnh mà nhân sự bị cắt giảm tới mức tối giản. Tới cả anh quản lý cũng phải kiêm luôn cả trang điểm, phục trang và tạo mẫu tóc cho cậu là đủ hiểu rồi.</p><p>+++</p><p>Bản nhạc Canon in A cất lên khi cậu còn cách cánh cửa hội trường 5 bước chân. Trong khi đầu óc vẫn đang mông lung, không biết phải trưng ra vẻ mặt gì cho buổi chụp hình thì cánh cửa đã được kéo mở ra. Bên trong, toàn là những người mà cậu quen biết. Gia đình Gekkidan, Deep Squad và mọi người trong đoàn làm phim Cherry Magic. Họ đang đứng trong một khung cảnh, nói sao nhỉ, như là lễ đường vậy. Trung tâm lễ đường, là bóng người cao gầy mà cậu hằng nhớ nhung. Cái bóng hình đã vô thức được khắc vào tâm khảm của cậu. Anh run run đứng đó, trong bộ vest đen và sơmi trắng. Anh và cậu, như 2 mảnh ghép, đối lập nhưng lại vừa vặn với nhau đến diệu kỳ.</p><p>Anh quản lý đưa khuỷu tay về phía cậu. Với nụ cười xúc động như muốn khóc, anh vỗ nhẹ lên bàn tay đang run rẩy của cậu mà rằng</p><p>“Xin phép thay mặt ba mẹ Akaso, cho anh được có vinh dự đưa em đến nơi tình yêu của em đang chờ đợi. Anh mong em, sẽ thật hạnh phúc.”</p><p>Bước từng bước, chậm rãi mà chắc chắn trên tấm thảm trắng, hướng về phía anh. Giây phút này đây, cậu không còn quan tâm đến bất cứ một thứ gì khác. In hằn lên đồng tử trong đôi mắt màu nâu hạt dẻ kiên định ấy, giờ chỉ có một người, và duy nhất một người mà thôi.</p><p>「I’ve dreamed of this a thousand times before,<br/>
In my dreams I couldn’t love you more.<br/>
I will give you my heart, until the end of time.<br/>
You’re all I need, my love, my Valentine.</p><p>And even if the sun refused to shine,<br/>
Even if romance ran out of rhyme.<br/>
You would still have my heart, until the end of time.<br/>
‘Cause all I need, is you, my Valentine.」</p><p>Bài nhạc từ lâu bỗng phủ tràn tâm trí đang du dương của cậu. Cậu đã mơ về khung cảnh này, rất nhiều lần. Những bông hồng xanh dương điểm xuyết, vảy những nét màu đẹp đẽ vào những tấm vải trắng ngà. Sắc xanh của những bông hoa ấy, cho dù có sắc nét, nhưng cũng không thể diễn tả được tình yêu của cậu dành cho anh. Không còn từ ngữ nào có thể thay thế những giai điệu vĩnh cửu về tình yêu. Cậu mượn lời hát, thì thầm tới anh những ước nguyện sắt son.</p><p>“Dù cho mặt trời ngừng chiếu sáng, hay khi lãng mạn chỉ còn là một định nghĩa muôn thuở. Trái tim em, sẽ luôn thuộc về anh, cho dù sông cạn núi mòn. Vì anh là tất cả đối với em”</p><p>Akaso của anh luôn như vậy, là con người nhanh nhẹn, đầy nghị lực và cố gắng. Đến cả lời thề ước, cậu cùng dành phần nói trước anh mất rồi.</p><p>“Tình cảm chúng ta vun đắp qua ngày dài tháng trường, sẽ kết thành những sợi dây, minh chứng cho tình yêu của đôi mình. Bất kể thời không, tình yêu của anh dành cho em vẫn sẽ bất biến không rời, và là duy nhất. Giây phút bên em là khi anh hiểu ra được mọi luân thường đạo lý trên thế gian này. Và đó cũng là khi, anh nắm chắt lấy bàn tay của em, bước đi không do dự, giữa thế giới đầy màu sắc.”</p><p>「二人で迷わずこの世界を歩く<br/>
Đôi ta, không chút do dự, cùng nhau bước đi trong thế giới này,<br/>
意味と理由を解き明かしたい<br/>
Anh muốn tường tận tường tận mọi luân lý<br/>
One love forever<br/>
Để chứng minh rằng, tình yêu dành cho em là mãi mãi</p><p>重ねた想いは　きっと絆になる<br/>
Tình cảm vun đắp qua tháng ngày, trở thành sợi dây gắn kết chúng ta<br/>
永遠の愛　灯すよ　どんなときも<br/>
Tình yêu vĩnh cửu, sẽ luôn rực cháy, bất kể thời không.」</p><p>Bộ phim hồi đó, kết thúc bằng một nụ hôn vụng trộm trong thang máy. Nay, câu chuyện của Machida Keita và Akaso Mamoru lại được bắt đầu, từ một nụ hôn trên lễ đường ngập tràn hạnh phúc…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>